The Sixth's Legacy
by Jeremy Knuth
Summary: Another possible ending to the Manga series of Naruto. Minor grammatical errors may be present Setting - Story begins in Suna, just after Sasuke and Team Hawk joined the Akatuski


Alright, this is my first chapter to be released in a very long time. It's not so much of a chapter, so much as it is an introduction to the story of what my ending to Naruto would have been if I had written it.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto nor do I have any private ownership rights over any of the characters. This is free writing, and I only wish to entertain those who are willing to read this story which utilizes Kishimoto's own creation as a basis.

Thanks, and enjoy the story.

PS: I have no idea what the new character's appearance will be, I just have a base outline for his style of techniques.  
Note- He does not have any Kekkai Genkai, only an odd but extensive list of custom techniques. Sorry to disappoint. XP

PPS: If you want the next chapter to be that of Gaara's fight, I can type that up and that would give you an idea of what Akaryu's style is. But otherwise, I'm just going to leave it up to the imagination and try and do the rest of the story, whenever it may be that I end up getting around to continuing it. Remember, this is only PART-1 of what should be at least a 20-PART series, if ADD does not catch me off guard and keep me from coming back to the site.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

(3:13pm - January 23rd)

Pulling his sword and breaking the ground in which it had been imbedded was an easy task for someone of Kisame's stature. His overwhelming strength not only was able to release the Samehada from it's earth-like prison, but also send it into a heavy and powerful swing down upon the young man's position. The tip of it just catching the ground as the boy rolled out of the way and turned to face the blue-colored monster. With glazed eyes that held no fears, he outstretched his arm and sent a pillar of sand in the direction of the beastly giant in black cloak. But it only took a light and almost effortless swing to bring the sword back over his shoulder whilst at the same time absorbing all the chakra within the attack, making the sand that struck him nothing more than a stinging sensation of particles striking against his skin.

"You don't stand a chance against me," said the beast with a grunted smile. His shark-like grin was more than enough to inspire fear into any mortal man, but still the ninja held his ground and stared onward without any hint of fear.

Getting up to a knee, the boy was able to begin to charge his chakra once more into a small concentration of sand clenched within the grip of his fist. "Protecting the village is my purpose." His eyes stared down to the ground as he tried to remember why he was fighting, "and I will not let you hurt it." His eyes turned back up to the beast as he threw his open palm out once more, releasing a small bullet of sand in the giant's direction.

But being a member of the Akatsuki, Kisame was far too strong to be taken in by a single attack. Swinging the sword back down in front of his form, the rogue ninja released all of his violence down upon the boy, breaking the attack that had been sent his way as he did so. With this one single and powerful smash-attack, he destroyed what was formerly the Kazekage of Suna.

Gaara lie limp as a ragdoll underneath the tip of the monster's sword: his body crushed underneath the weight and pressure of the blow. And with nothing more to delay the two invaders, they looked down from atop the center of the village's administrations building, as if to portray that the battle was lost and all that was left was for the village to surrender to their overwhelming power.

"Citizens of Suna," the other ninja spoke out utilizing a technique to project his voice to a point where even the villagers at the farthest extent of the valley could hear him, "Surrender now, or we'll crush you and your kin as we have shown with your now deceased leader." There were still plenty of ninja ready at arms to take on such a challenge, but the threat to crush their own children and innocent civilians was too much for them to risk. Even a ninja of Suna wouldn't hold the safety of their village over that of the villagers themselves. So in the act of protecting their own, many of the ninja dropped their weapons and kneeled with their heads hung in defeat. Only that of the brother Kankurou stood to face such an evil, but the knowledge that he was no match for the two men together, and the safety of the village kept him from moving from his post.

"Now that we have your attention," the rogue began once more, "I will ask you all to proceed to the North face of the village so that we may begin our take-over." The two stepped down from their stage and entered the tower which they had prior stood upon, making their way into the room in which the whole dispute had began, the Kazekage's office.

"I've destroyed villages before, but this is the first time I've ever heard of one of the hidden villages surrendering like this." Kisame started off but was cut off by the other ninja stopping where he stood.

"It's easy to destroy a village. But to get a village to bow on their knees is a different story entirely. It takes true talent to do accomplish such a task." He began once again heading for the door so that they may head downstairs.

Kisame grinned in pleasure. "You've done this before, haven't you?" Neither of them stopped, but simply kept on moving as the other stayed silent for the longest time before answer.

Just at the entrance to the building, a new member of the Akatsuki turned to show his face. Bearded with a full chin of brown fur, and with a full head of unkempt hair of the same tone, this man looked as if he was in his mid forties. Stopping at this spot, he could only respond to the question asked before with one simple truth, "Yes."

Obviously being older than Kisame, this man was more experienced and much more skilled than most of the prior ninja whom had been employed to the Akatsuki. His name was shrouded in mystery that was only uncovered by that of the old legend that follows his shadow. He once was known to be the greatest warrior of his time, but only now returns to the world of the Shinobi to assist the Akatsuki in returning world order and assigning peace to the world that is. This man was known as many things in his lifetime, but only one name ever stuck with him throughout the ages of which he existed.

The new member stepped out the doorway as Kisame followed out of the building. "It's good to know we have another member with such skills on our side, Akaryu-dana." (Aka*-Ryu* Meaning "Red Dragon")

[hr]

(2:13pm - January 23rd)

When staring out into the open valley floor that was the hidden sand, the only thoughts that crossed the kage's mind was of what was to come in the near future. It was apparent that the next Great Ninja War was only drawing nearer with each passing hour, and simply watching over his village would no longer be enough to assist his allies from the hidden leaf.

"Gaara."

A voice came from around the corner, and turning into view was none other than his elder brother, Kankurou. "The elders are looking to speak to you about yesterday." His face seemed slightly saddened, as Gaara did not turn to answer him immediately. With a sigh, he turned back toward the way he came and would head down to tell the elders that it was alright for them to enter his office.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Turning his figure to face the voice which spoke out to him, the puppeteer gaped as he had not once in the past year heard any sign of weakness come from his brother. Not since the time in which Gaara had been brought back had anything ever worried him quite so much as to ask for advice. This shock could only mean that something truly was wrong with Gaara's mindset, and the pressure of ruling over the village was beginning to get to him. But thinking upon the question that had been asked, Kankurou could only conclude that he did not know the right answer. "I can't tell you what is right and wrong, Gaara. But, as long as you keep the safety of the village in mind, I'm sure you'll do the right thing." He didn't smile, but just stood there as he waited for his brother's reply.

Unresponsive, the kazekage seemed to stand there in silence. And taking this silence as his que, Kankurou made his way out of the office. But just as he was about to close the door, he heard one command that brightened his heart and allowed him to leave with a sense of accomplishment, "Kankurou, tell the elders that I've changed my mind. As of tomorrow, Suna will be lending it's full support to Konoha's forces in the dismantling of the Akatsuki." After Kankurou had left, Gaara couldn't help but continue to stare out at the village as he considered his options further as to respond to the events he knew that were to come. Minutes passed like seconds, and in next to no time at all, the village council had already reached his office.

His own colleagues was those to enter the office, that of Ozai-sama. A large man with the body of a bull, this clean-shaven shinobi with no hair beyond that of what was on his eyebrows had entered the room first. Ozai was the village's strongest ninja next to the three sand siblings, and this was well known throughout the village. If there was an important matter that could not wait for the kazekage's tedious judgement, then he would always be the first to go to over those sorts of affairs. "Gaara-sama," he started as two others entered in behind him. The first of which was a young brunette woman who was in charge of the security affairs of the village but did not have control over the village's warring affairs, Matsuri. And the other behind her was Ikatsui, the man who lead the secret forces of the village, KIBA. Ikatsui was an elderly man whom carried only one scroll upon his back that was equal in stature to the size of a small child. Each of these were the highest members of Suna's own village council. "We have heard word of your decision to join in the affairs of other countries." Ozai seemed displeased with the information, but Gaara quickly turned to face the three shinobi and with a strong judgement, he stated everything that needed to be said.

"Yesterday I said that the village's security and safety were my top priorities. It is only now that I realize that I was wrong in my judgement, for it contradicted what I had said." Passion filled his eyes like never before as he spoke these words, though it did not reflect in his voice. "If we continue to stay uninvolved and do not assist Konoha in dealing with the Akatsuki, then the problem will only continue to grow until our allies are defeated and all that's left is them and us. Taking that path would lead us to destruction, and the Akatsuki is hoping that we will not be involved in their affairs. But if we do intervene now, while we still have some power left to make a difference, then we can wipe this organization out and make the world a better place for our village's future. It may be dangerous to those of us who risk our lives, but every ninja in this village has taken an oath and swore to protect the future of our country at all costs. If that means risking our lives right now so that the future may be secure, then that is the path we must take." Ozai wished to say something more, but it was clear that Gaara's mind had been made up. The three of them bowed and understood that every word he said was true. Acknowledging this, they left his office quickly, and left the Kazekage to contemplate about the future once more.

Once the group had left the administrations building, Ozai stopped and turned back toward the Kazekage's tower. In doing so, the other two couldn't help but stop in their tracks as well. "Hey, I need to speak to the Kazekage about another affair." He didn't even bother to face the other two when he said this.

"What about?" Matsuri asked with some concern to her voice. She knew that Ozai could be very easily unsettled, and did not wish for him to try and confront Gaara. But it was Ikatsui who moved next to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. A quick nod allowed her to realize that whatever was on Ozai's mind, it was something that he could not speak aloud to them. Therefor, the two quickly turned back in the direction of the Northern end of the village and started for their homes to tell their families of the news.

As soon as the other two were out of sight, Ozai once again entered the building and began up the large set of spiral stairs toward the highest point of the building where the Kazekage's office was. But before reaching it, he found a good window ledge and decided to stop in his tracks to look out of the window. "I never thought it would come to this." Ozai quickly pulled a small scroll from a hidden pocket in his jacket and then continued up the stairs until he got to the hallway that lead to the Kazekage's office. Realizing that he was alone and this would be the best time to do what he set out for, he unraveled the scroll and layed it out on the floor, revealing a contract that held bloody finger prints of his own hand and that of another ninja. He then layed down another scroll of the same text, only with another set of signatures in it's form. It was a human contract between two ninja for quick summoning over vast distances, and it was obvious what he was going to do.

Pulling a pin from a clip on his belt, he stuck his own index finger and quickly wiped the blood that spilt onto the papers. Following this ritual with a few quick handseals, smoke would clear the room of any emptiness that had once before filled it and two figures appeared before Ozai. Kneeling at the feet of the two ninja he had just summoned, all that could be expressed was his loyalty toward the two god-like beings. "It seems that his judgement could not be swayed. I'm sorry to have failed you."

With a smirk on his face, the larger of the two gods lifted up a heavy sword and put a smirk on his face. "It's alright kid, I didn't expect too much of you." The other one was less greatful of being summoned and held the expression that he viewed this occurence as more of a chore than anything else. But it was the taller one that continued to speak. "Besides, it's not every day that I get to tear apart one of the village kages." Brimming white teeth overtook his grin as bloodlust filled the air. The first figure revealed himself to be that of the great Hoshigaki Kisame, and the one next to him was that of the shinobi known as 'Akaryu'.


End file.
